About Books, Dickens and Slyness
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: Modern AU. In wich Eponine and Enjolras become a couple thanks to Charles Dickens. One-shot.


**A/N:** So, it's my first Les Mis/ Enjonine fanfiction, so don't judge me, okay? Oh! And this fanfiction is also a birthday gift to Addison Shepherds. Sorry it took so long, dear. :D

**Disclaimer: The characters used on this fic are not mine. They're all Victor Hugo's.**

* * *

**About Books, Dickens and Slyness**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

The first time they met, it was everything but planned. She was new in town and ready to start a new life; far away from those douchebags she called parents. For the first time in her life, everything was fine. She had a normal job as a waitress in a local café, the money was enough for rent and bills and, if she kept working hard for the next two or three years, she could save enough money to college. Sure, she was only eighteen at that time, but that was the point, she was young and had time to chase her dreams. That was her plan and she was determined to follow it.

Every week, on Friday, after her shift at the café, she would pass by the book store next her building and would choose a book for the weekend. She loved reading and, although she had short time for it – she was still following her plan of saving money for college and this meant taking as much shifts as possible - she always kept a book at her bedside. And it was on that same book store that they met.

It was late afternoon and the sun was already setting when she entered the store. The shop itself was not big, but had all the classics and new titles and she couldn't ask for anything else. She searched through shelves for some time, until a particular book caught her attention. It was an old hard cover edition of Charles Dicken's David Copperfield and, the moment she laid her eyes on that book, she knew it was the one. She smiled and picked it, only to find a second hand holding it too.

At first, she thought her eyes were deceiving her mind. Next to her was this tall, lean man, with gorgeous curly blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was incredible handsome and his eyes stared her with curiosity, as though he was able to see through her soul.

"I'm sorry, but I saw this book first" she told immediately, although her voice sounded a little shaky.

He didn't let the book go and his eyes still stared fiercely at the girl when he answered.

"What makes you so sure you saw it first?" he said seriously "It's impossible to know it for sure."

She didn't had a proper reply for that and the way he stared at her only made more difficult to her coming up with a decent answer.

"Well, but I want it, so let it go" was everything her brain managed to reply.

She knew it was the lamest answer she could come up with and he knew it too; His only reaction was to raise his eyebrows, unimpressed.

"The problem here is: I want it too" he told her "Why don't _you_ let it go?"

The girl bit her lip, while thinking.

"As I told you, I really want it, Dickens is my favorite writer"

The guy sighed impatiently, but before he could say anything, she added.

"Okay, okay, let's do this way. I'll stay here, while you go ask if there's another copy of this book. If there's not, we see who will keep it."

She thought he wouldn't buy this deal – God! If it was her, she would never accept such a thing -, but to her surprise, he nodded and let the book go.

"Fine" he said.

When the old lady on the shop told him that there was only one copy of that particular book and he came back to talk to her, she was already gone and the book was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The second time they met it was pure coincidence. She had the day off, after working lots of extra shifts on the café that week, and decided to spend it on the park. The sky was bright and the weather was hot enough for her to wear a simple dress with no need of bringing a coat. She was lying casually on the grass, while reading her so beloved copy of David Copperfield – the one she bought the week before -, when someone sat beside her.

"Are you liking it?" the person asked.

And when she turned to see who it was, she saw him. The same guy from the book shop, the one she fooled to be able to buy that particular book, was right there, looking at her with those amazingly blue eyes. She felt herself blush, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yes, I am" she answered "It's a pretty interesting book."

He didn't answer and she thought that the whole situation was quite disturbing. She really tried to ignore his presence and just keep reading, but it was almost impossible; those big blue eyes were very difficult to ignore.

"If you're still mad because I fooled you at the book shop, I'm sorry" she said, closing the book and sitting properly on the grass "But I did tell you I wanted this book."

For the first time since they met, he smiled a little, and God! He was even more handsome when smiling.

"I'm not mad, I'm just curious" he said, simply.

And without saying another word, he took off of his backpack an identical copy of David Copperfield and laid on the grass to read. The girl giggled and joined him.

"I'm Enjolras, by the way" he said, after some time.

She looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Eponine."

* * *

They met two more times on the book shop until she got a better job at the Musain café and found out that his friend and he practically lived on the place. After that it was a matter of time until they became friends.

She soon found out that he was in Law School and it was his dream becoming a great lawyer and help the ones who wouldn't pay for this kind of service. And although his friends really enjoyed a drink – especially Grantaire -, Enjolras was not a drinker himself. Actually, he was the one who had to carry the guys home when they got too drunk. He was the reliable one and Eponine soon learned that she could trust him to keep her secrets and that he would always help her when she needed, no matter what.

She shared everything with him, the same way that he shared everything with her as well. He was the first one to whom she told about her abusive parents and difficult childhood and she was the first to whom he admitted that he was terribly afraid of never achieving his goals of helping people and how his parents were not very supportive about his ideals. They shared a bond they never thought they would and, sometimes, the two of them didn't need words to understand each other.

They became really great friends and, as time went by, it wasn't surprising to anyone when they showed up on the Musain holding hands and announced they were a couple. At that time, she was already taking classes at college, Enjolras was in his third year at Law School and it was quite obvious that, after some time trying to convince her, Eponine finally gave up and agreed on living with the boys – with _her _boys.

It was difficult living with four men, especially when three of them were incredibly disorganized, but she couldn't ask for anything different. For the first time in her life she had a real family – because that what those boys became to her -, people who cared about her, and that was what mattered.

It took less than a year, after her graduation, to Enjolras propose to her and Eponine had no doubt that she wanted that to her life. She said yes without a second thought and on that day she saw her boyfriend smile brighter than he had ever done before. On that night, as they laid on their bed, on each other arms, one thought crossed the brunette's mind and made her laugh hard.

"What's so funny?" Enjolras asked curious.

Eponine bit her lip, trying to control herself, before she could answer.

"You know what? We should thank Charles Dickens for our relationship" she said, smiling "If I hadn't fooled you that day on the book shop, I bet you would have never sat beside me that day on the park, just to show me that you've got a copy of David Copperfield too."

Enjolras grinned, thinking of that day.

"You're probably right" he admitted "But I also wanted to know who was the girl that would hide a book through the shelves and sneak out of the store just because she liked Dickens. You know, I really searched for the damn book on that shop, but it was impossible to find"

"Of course it was, I put it on the cooking section" she told him.

"Smart-ass" Enjolras said grinning, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** Well, thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
